The Snow Queen
by kaynoo21
Summary: Elsa was given the immortality of Jack Frost after he died so she may destroy Pitch, but ended up isolating herself again and becoming the Snow Queen ( the original one by Hans Christian Andersen)


**This is my first story. I watched Frozen some days ago and I really loved it, so I thought of relaying it to the original Snow Queen, and added a little Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

"Elsa!" Jack said as he run towards Elsa to block the blow from Pitch. He was able to reflect the blow back to Pitch, but he was badly injured by it.

"Jack! No, please" Elsa pleaded as she held Jack.

"Elsa...I...I...won't let them hurt...you" struggling to breathe

Elsa placed Jack on her lap, as he try to ease the pain he's going through. Meanwhile, after being hit by his own blow, Pitch turned into black dust, but he's still alive. He flew in the air like smoke and left the place. The other guardians arrived and saw the scene.

"Elsa...don't cry, i prefer seeing you smiling" Jack said as he tried to catch his breath

"Don't speak, conserve your strength" smiling at the boy trying to think that it'll be okay

"Let's take him to North Pole" the old guy said as he grab a snow globe to summon a portal

Bunny carried Jack, while Tooth and Sandy tried to comfort the queen. As they arrived everyone was in a rush trying to help out, but then the Moon suddenly shined bright. And showed that Pitch was still alive. Knowing this and seeing the dying guardian everyone was brought to silence.

"What's gonna happen to him? Is he gonna die?" Elsa asked as she tried to wipe the tears in her eyes

"I'm afraid so..." Tooth replied

"But he's a spirit, isn't he? And you said he won't die unless nobody believes in him"

"Yes, but he's still a new guardian, few children barely heard of him and his powers were drained badly" the bearded man explained

Elsa bagan to cry as he held Jack tighter in her arms. When suddenly the Moon shined brightly at them and Jack began to disappear

"No, please!" Elsa pleaded as she try to keep holding on Jack

"Elsa, I will always be with you, to protect you" Jack said as he began to vanish "I love you..."

Just as Jack was vanishing, the Moon bagan to shine on Elsa which made her glow

"He's choosing you" Santa said

"Me? But I'm not a spirit. I'm still alive" she said

"No, but he's giving you a part of the boy"

"What? How?" looking confused

"I don't have any idea as well, but I think he's placing the immortality of the boy to you"

"Immortality?" she was even more shocked after hearing the word "You mean I won't die?"

"Most likely" the old man said as he scratch his beard

"No, i have a kingdom to run. And if I'd be immortal, my kingdom will pass away, but I won't. I've had enough of being alone" Elsa protested

"But there's nothing we can do. Pitch is still out there and someone has to defeat him once and for all"

"But can't you do it?"

"The Moon chose you, we cannot do anything I'm afraid"

Elsa bagan to glow even brighter, then it went off. Few years have passed after Elsa became an immortal, Arendelle began to die with their queen being depressed after losing Jack. Many have decided to leave the kingdom. Anna then tried to talk to her sister to snap things out of her head.

"Elsa, open up. Please the kingdom needs you" she pleaded as she knocked on Elsa's door. She kept knocking, but she got no response. Olaf passed by and saw Anna

"Hi Anna" the snowman greeted

Anna had an idea upon seeing Olaf

"Olaf, quick give me your nose" Anna said as she grabbed the carrot and tried to use it to pick the lock. She thought it'll work because Olaf once used it when Hans locked her in a room years ago. She twist and turn and the knob clicked. She opened the door and saw the frozen room.

"Olaf, wait here for a minute" Anna said "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed when she saw her sister in the middle of the icicles in her room. "Elsa, please Arendelle needs you, we need you"

"I cannot...I'm an immortal" she whispered "Someday Arendelle will be gone, you will be gone and I will be left here alone"

"But if you don't do something Arendelle will surely die"

"I guess it would be much better if I will feel it sooner, so it won't hurt much"

"What are you talking about?" Anna said as she shook Elsa

"I have no point of living, I'm immortal. I was supposed to destroy a spirit who I don't know its whereabouts"

Silence filled the room..."57...58...59...60!' a voice outside shouted

"Woah, what happened here?" the snowman asked as he wobble in the snow-filled floor "Elsa, you don't look good"

Elsa was silent until a thought came to her

"Anna, I can't be the queen, I'm giving you the throne" Elsa said

"What? I can't, I don't fit th-"

"You must, Arendelle needs a ruler and besides I don't have an heir"

"Elsa" Anna said

"Please Anna do it for Arendelle do it for me" Elsa pleaded

"What about you?" Anna asked

"I have to leave, I'm going far away and try to find Pitch" Elsa said

"But how?"

"I don't know, but I know he's out there regaining strength"

Anna tried to talk her sister out, but she was not able to. A coronation ceremony was held a few weeks later. Elsa was not there because she left days before...without even saying goodbye. Meanwhile Pitch's dust flew in the sky, through the woods and to a cave. He then saw a group of trolls (black trolls) worshipping a mirror or so it looks like. An idea popped into his mind. He flew to the mirror and went inside it. The mirror began to project a dark aura making the dark trolls worship it more

* * *

**What is he up to this time? Rate and review, thanks**


End file.
